


bitches to the sword

by pajaro



Series: Balls of Gold [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto IV
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajaro/pseuds/pajaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s heady and satisfying the way Brucie breaks so sweetly. It appeals to your baser instincts, the ones that push you to kill and steal, pillaging your way through life and now through the body on the bed before you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bitches to the sword

**Author's Note:**

> Initially intended to be part of a sequel to _In Dark Corners, Doing Dark Deeds_ but I lost interest and never finished it. ~~Story of my life.~~ Too bad, since I still love these guys. Oh well.
> 
> Anyhow, I found it while cleaning out my fic folder and have decided to post. This has literally NO REDEEMING VALUE whatsoever. But hey, it's porn. I figured that was reason enough to share. Everyone likes porn, right? ;D
> 
> Title is another Brucie-ism. ~~He's such a huge tool omg why do I love him so?~~

Brucie looks so completely different like this, on his back with his legs spread wide as they can go so you can sink your dick into his tight, hot body. He’s panting, eyes bright and wild, and he moans, long and low, as you push your way inside with an aching slowness. His cock lies stiff against his rippled stomach, balls swollen and pulled up tight, and it twitches when you bottom out. Brucie’s tight, tighter than any of the girls you’ve fucked lately and it’s taking all your concentration not to fuck him fast and deep and hard like your body is telling you to. Because as much as Brucie has ever been a pain in your ass, you don’t really want to hurt him. You’ve never really wanted that and now that you have _this_... well. 

Brucie sucks in a sharp breath when you pull back out, he looks pained and he’s blinking like mad, too-long lashes out of place on his masculine features, but his dick stays hard so you burrow your way back in. His ass is so tight, so hot around you and it feels better than it has any right to. 

You fuck him slowly at first. Just getting a feel for him inside and out. Hands roving over his stomach and abs like you wanted to that day in the cab. Brucie groans a little at that, like he likes it. Yeah, as many times as he’s asked you to feel him up, you know he does. You like it too. 

And Brucie’s cock is ridiculously hard. Skin so soft, like silk over steel, and pale, so pale, the white skin almost translucent where it’s pulled taut around the base. The thick vein on the underside is throbbing. His dick pushes out away from his body and rubs against your stomach as you fuck him but he doesn’t reach out to grab it. He arches his body and groans but his hands stay clenched at his sides like you told him to. He’s so eager it makes you chuckle.

“W-what?” He asks, almost breathlessly.

You look down and remember one of the first conversations you had with him and chuckle again. “I can’t help but remember hearing you say how much you liked pussy,” you mock.

Brucie flushes and turns his head away. “Brucie _does_ like pussy, bro, it’s just... fuck... Brucie likes... aw, fuck. That right there. Brucie likes that _a lot,_ dude. Keep... fuckin’... nnng...”

“Like this?” you ask, swiveling your hips, as you drive back into him.

“Ah, ah fuck, man. Yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah. _That_ ,” he whines.

“Yes?” You pull out so only the tip is inside and you can feel Brucie’s ass clenching and relaxing, the muscle valiantly trying to reel you back inside.

“ _Ni_ -ko, dude. _Fuck_. Don’t—Don’t fuckin’—“ He groans. His hands leave the sheets for a moment, as if to grab at your hips and pull you back inside, but drop back to the bed. The way he obeys is almost what spurs you on but it’s his voice that does it; the wrecked rough, needy tones that goad you into action. You shove the full length of yourself back inside and take a moment to close your eyes at the sheer beauty of the moment before pulling out slowly. Then you do it again. And again. And again, deep as you can go, hard as he can stand it, picking up speed all the while. The only sounds you can hear the sharp slap of your balls against Brucie’s ass and your grunts as you work up a sweat.

When he can’t take it anymore and finally reaches for his cock you slap his hand away, decide to see just how much Brucie enjoys getting fucked and if you can make him come just from this. He’s so close already... 

“Nnnn...” He starts only to stop again. His fingers tensely gripping the bed sheets again as you continue your assault, hard muscles taut and straining before you as you work up a sweat. You smile, knowing there will be hell to pay hours, maybe minutes from now when your self control rises out of your dick and comes back to your brain but you don’t care. Since you’ve come to this godforsaken town nothing has felt this good. Not any of the girls you’ve dated or fucked. Not even getting revenge on that rat bastard Pegorino for killing Kate. 

For a little while you manage to put it all behind you; Kate, Darko, even the friends back home you swore you’d never forget—they all fade away like smoke on the wind, here and gone in an instant. Your mind instead is clouded by lust, clouded by the way Brucie moans when you change the angle of your hips and slide over something that makes him even tighter around you, the way his muscles pull and strain when he throws his head back, the way his hips jerk and the way he tries to grind down onto your dick as you fuck him. 

It’s heady and satisfying the way Brucie breaks so sweetly. It appeals to your baser instincts, the ones that push you to kill and steal, pillaging your way through life and now through the body on the bed before you. Every time you look at Brucie something inside you urges you to _take_ and until now, until that night in the cab, you hadn’t. The only thing stopping you, the belief that you’re a better man. But now that you’re here, you can’t imagine not using Brucie up until there’s nothing left but ashes.

It scares you.

It scares you but at the same time it makes the fire burn harder, brighter. And as you look down at Brucie beneath you, you hope that he’s strong enough to withstand it all.


End file.
